Halloween Hearts
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: Juudai Yuuki is hosting a Halloween party at his house, and everyone is invited...including one Johan Andersen, otherwise known as Juudai's crush. Spiritshipping, yaoi, AU. Don't like, don't read.


Got into a Halloween-ish mood due to drawing a bunch of stuff for my groups on deviantArt, and I decided to throw this out there for your amusement.

Some of you might recall that one of my first fics was a Halloween-themed Spiritshipping story where Juudai got trapped inside a haunted house and Johan saved him (Le gasp! I wrote a Seme Johan!), but I deleted it and neglected to save the original story. So I decided to re-write it as best I could.

On a side note, who saw the YGO movie, Bonds Beyond Time? I did! And I totally squee'd when Juudai flipped a bitch when Paradox (the baddie) summoned Johan's Rainbow Dragon.

So, do enjoy _Halloween Hearts!_

DISCLAIMER: What, this thing isn't going away? Fine. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, because if I did, Spiritshipping would be canon, and this would TOTALLY be one of the episodes. Seriously. I also don't own any songs or movies or books that I refer to here.

* * *

><p><em>"I was working in the lab late one night<em>

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly, to my surprise..."_

Juudai Yuuki gave a small smile, taking a bite out of his caramel apple as he started to hum the next lines to the song playing on the radio next to him. "Monster Mash" was one of his favorite songs, and it had been since he was little, when his parents would play it at one of their famous Halloween parties. His parents still held their parties, and now that Juudai was almost fully grown, he could participate as much or as little in the festivities as he wanted to.

And Juudai _loved _parties, especially this year, when his parents were going all-out. They were having a miniature haunted house being set up in the back yard, and practically everyone on their block was invited.

Including one Johan Andersen.

The bluenette had moved into the neighborhood with his parents a mere six weeks ago, a student from the elite private school, North Academy. Juudai was enrolled at the Academia Institute, and at first he thought that Johan was nothing more than a stuck up pretty boy in designer clothes.

Well...he was right, up to a point, but he wouldn't admit that anymore. Johan was very beautiful, with pale skin, celadon hair, bright green eyes, a delicate voice, and a feminine build. He was studious and serious, not often speaking, and acted in a painstakingly polite manner. Although some might think that Juudai might want to avoid Johan, the brunette fell head-over-heels for him, and doggedly pursued him in the most subtle way that he could.

The only problem was, "subtle" was not Juudai's middle name. His middle name might have well been "painfully obvious". He would stick around and wait until Johan left the school building for the day so that Juudai and Johan could walk home together. Juudai offered to rake up the leaves on the Andersen lawn even when there were little to no leaves to be seen. He invited Johan to come play basketball when clearly the bluenette wasn't the athletic type. All attempts of "playdates" between the boys were delicately declined by Johan. He was busy with school work, he explained, so please try again later.

But for all his painfully obvious courting methods, Juudai was stubborn, and he wasn't going to give up in his pursuit of the ever-beautiful Johan Andersen.

No way, no how.

_"They did the mash,_

_They did the Monster mash_

_The Monster mash,_

_It was a graveyard smash..."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Juudai!" One of the Academia Institute students waved to Juudai as he went down the steps of the school. "See you at the party!"<p>

Juudai grinned. Saturday's Halloween party-yes! He couldn't wait. "Yeah, see you then!" He waved back and went down by the bus stop. He had to take the bus today, as his mom and dad needed him to help decorate that evening to get some things done early for the party.

He sighed as he boarded the bus to go home. _'Oh well.' _He brightened suddenly. Hey, at least he'd get to see Johan at the party, right? And who knows what kind of costume the stoic bluenette would be wearing, huh?

The brunette giggled slightly. Johan was so pale that he could easily pass for a vampire, if only he dyed his hair black. Juudai giggled more. A black-haired Johan was a funny thing to imagine. No, Johan looked the best with his aquamarine locks, which framed his head like a halo.

The teen pursed his lips a tad. He could imagine Johan as an angel, as well, but that seemed a bit cliche to him. A werewolf? The brunette shuddered. Not with all that hair!

"Hey!" One of Juudai's classmates, Asuka Tenjoin, boarded the bus and stopped in front of Juudai's seat. "Johan has a message for you."

Juudai raised an eyebrow. "Johan has a message for me? From whom?"

Asuka sighed. Juudai really could be dense sometimes. "Let me re-phrase that: _I _have a message for you from Johan."

"Really? What is it?" Juudai scrambled over his seat so that he could see Asuka better. "What is it?"

Asuka put her backpack down on the seat adjacent Juudai's. "He wanted to know why you're not walking home with him today."

Juudai's jaw dropped. "I-I need to help set up for the party tomorrow, and I have to be home early." He gave an uncharacteristic shriek and fell back as the bus started to lurch forward. "I need t-to tell him!"

But it was too late, the bus was already rattling its' way down the street. As Juudai slunk down into his seat, he spotted Johan standing on the corner, waiting to cross at the light. Juudai banged on the window to get his attention, and the bluenette turned. Seeing his school-mate on the bus, Johan gave a small half-smile and waved.

As the bus turned the corner, Juudai sank into his seat with a lovesick smile and a flutter in his heart. Wasn't it ironic that, with all his attempts to get Johan to smile, the most half-hearted attempt would be the one to work?

* * *

><p>"Really? He smiled when you slammed your hand on the window?" Juudai's cousin, Yusei Fudo, had a slightly amused look on his face as he helped Juudai decorate the foyer of the house for the upcoming party.<p>

The brunette blushed as he unrolled some orange streamers decorated with black spiders. "Sh-shut up, Yusei." He started to string them along the banister. The Yuuki residence was quite spacious, and Juudai had recruited some of his friends to help him with the party. The aforementioned Asuka was tackling the backyard decorations with Rei Saotome, a freshman who had what could only be described as a 'school-girl crush' on Juudai. Sho Marufuji, one of Juudai's grade school friends, was helping Daichi Misawa decorate the outside of the house with lights, and-Yusei and Juudai's favorites-the giant spiders.

Yusei gave a small smile and ruffled his cousin's duo-toned brown hair. "Cool your jets, Juudai. I'm only playing with you." He began to hum "Remains of the Day" from his favorite movie, _Corpse Bride, _as he hung purple and green drapes by the windows.

Juudai rolled his eyes and grinned as he recognized the song. He wasn't a big fan of it, but he liked and was familiar with the movie. To humor his cousin, he started to hum along.

_"Hey gimme a listen, you corpses of cheer_

_At least those of you who still got an ear_

_I'll tell you a story that'd make a skeleton cry_

_Of our own jubiliciously lovely Corpse Bride."_

Yusei grinned and the two cousins began to sing a duet as they decorated the foyer.

_"Die, die, we all pass away,_

_But don't wear a frown, 'cause it's really okay._

_You might try and hide, and you might try and pray,_

_But we all end up the remains of the day."_

* * *

><p>"Mother, really..." Johan sighed as his mother scurried around him, making little adjustments to his outfit. "The party doesn't start until five, it's only four-thirty, and the Yuuki house is just around the block. Do I really have to be in costume <em>already<em>?"

His mother tsk-ed at him. "Johan, you need to learn how to better prepare for these things. What happens if you forget a part of your outfit and you have to return for it?"

Johan turned to look in his bedroom mirror. "Mother, I appreciate your concern for my costume, but really..." He tugged on his black armwarmers. "The outfit of an undead punk rock star doesn't have any forgettable props."

But Sarah Andersen had to be given some credit, though: Johan's costume was certainly original. She had gone out and bought a pair of black Tripp pants with teal straps, black armwarmers, and a black t-shirt. She had taken a pair of scissors to the shirt, tore it to shreds, then sewed some parts back together messily and unevenly. Silver glitter and fake blood were applied to both the shirt and to Johan's face, which had been done up with heavy eye and face make-up so that he looked like he hadn't seen the sun or entered the world of sleep in years. Johan wore a simple black choker around his neck and black ankle boots with sharp silver buckles across them.

If there was one thing Johan was going to give his mother, it was that she was bold, and that she had a great sense of creativity. He only wished that he could have that boldness when it came to Juudai Yuuki. The Yuuki boy had boundless energy, and it was quite obvious that he had a crush on Johan. That wasn't unusual. Back at North, a student named Edo Phoenix treated Johan in much a similar way that Juudai did.

But Juudai was different from Edo. Where Edo tried to flirt with Johan on a day-to-day basis, Juudai walked with the bluenette on a day-to-day basis. Juudai ran his mouth to try and make friends with Johan instead of flirting. Sure, the brunette sometimes annoyed Johan with his constant chattering, but his intentions, painfully obvious as they seemed, were well-meant.

_'Maybe that's why I'm actually looking forward to going to this party.' _Johan gave a small grunt as his mother fussed over his celadon locks, trying to make them lie flat. "Mother, it's fine. I don't think that zombies care much about their hairstyles."

Sarah Andersen huffed. "Fine, fine. But don't come running back home when your glitter starts coming off!" She took one last swipe at his head with the brush.

Johan ducked to escape the brush, chuckling quietly. "I won't, I promise."

* * *

><p>Juudai tugged on his black coat with a grin. Call him childish, call him unoriginal, but Juudai's Halloween costume of the vampire king was, and always would be, his premier choice for the party.<p>

The outfit included a crisp white dress shirt and black tie under a black and silver vest, topped off with a black overcoat. Juudai wore black pants tucked into black lace-up boots. A small silver and black crown studded with red rhinestones was perched precariously on his head. Two small trails of fake blood dripped from each corner from his mouth, accompanied by the traditional fangs. Edward Cullen, he ain't.

Sweeping his coat behind him in an overly dramatic fashion, Juudai turned to face his friends, who were standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Good evening, my esteemed guests," He began in an exaggerated accent and deep voice. "Velcome to my Halloween Masquerade! Mwhahahaha!" He laughed before turning back to his normal voice. "How was that?"

Asuka groaned and gave him the thumbs-down. "Ugh, you're too cheesy, Juudai."

Yusei made a face. "Never speak again."

"Aw, come on! It wasn't _that _bad, was it?" The brunette turned to look at Daichi, Rei, and Sho. Daichi was wearing a mildly disgusted expression and was waving his hand in front of his face. Sho looked a tad embarrassed and pretended to be interested in one of the streamers hanging from the ceiling. Rei was giggling behind the heel of her hand, and when she saw Juudai looking at her, she giggled even more.

Juudai threw his arms into the air and waved them. "All right, all right. So drama might not be my strong point, but hey, at least I'm in the spirit of things, right?" He grinned. "Get it? _Spirit _of things?"

Everyone groaned again. "Juudai, what did I say about you never speaking again?" Yusei slapped his hand to his forehead and rolled his eyes.

Juudai ignored his cousin and began to descend the stairs to the foyer. "The party starts in ten minutes. Is the haunted house set up?" He glanced over at the newest arrival, Manjome Jun, who had his arms crossed in front of him.

"The haunted house has been set up and is ready for use, your Highness," Manjome snarkily replied, wiggling his fingers. He really didn't like Juudai-the two had been rivals since grade schools when they fought over who brought the best lunch. But it was all in good fun. They were friends in the sense that they were friends who had known each other too long.

Asuka elbowed Manjome, and he blushed. Everyone knew that Manjome had a major crush on Asuka.

Juudai grinned, showing fang. "The food?"

Yusei pointed to the three long tables used for refreshments and the several smaller tables that would be used for dining. "Just don't go crazy, okay?" He grinned, referencing a party many years ago where Juudai got into the food and had a massive stomachache the following day.

Juudai waved his cousin off. "The decorations?"

Asuka gestured to the elaborately decorated foyer. "You helped decorate!"

The brunette teen laughed. "That's true, I just wanted your opinions." He smiled. His friends meant a lot to him, and he was glad they were all there for the party. "So I guess that's everything? Then the only thing left would be..."

The doorbell rang. "The guests!"

* * *

><p>Johan quietly made his way through the noisy party. Through snippets of overheard conversations, Johan pieced together the fact that this year's party was the biggest that the Yuuki's had ever held. He had a sneaking suspicion that, since Juudai seemed to be the driving force behind the party, it was all done in order to impress him.<p>

And where was the master of ceremonies? Juudai was situated up at the top of the stairway. He hadn't seen Johan come in yet, and was presumably looking for him.

Trembling in his boots, Johan made his way upstairs to Juudai.

The brunette spotted Johan coming up the stairs. _'He looks so cute...' _A lovesick smile graced Juudai's lips, and his brown eyes sparkled. "Johan Andersen, what a pleasure to see you here tonight." He bowed dramatically.

Johan gave a small smile. "It's good to see you too, Juudai." He held out his hand.

Struck by inspiration, Juudai grabbed Johan's hand and kissed it, feeling the soft skin under his lips. "I assure you, Johan, the pleasure is all mine..."

Johan felt a shiver go up his spine and a blush blossom across his face. "J-Juudai...I've noticed that you pay a lot of attention to me..."

Juudai nodded, taking Johan's hand. "Yeah...I'm not really subtle, am I?"

The blunette gave a quiet chuckle. "Not at all...but you _are _really sweet and kind." He blushed more. "Do you think...maybe, you would dance with me?"

Juudai blushed darkly as Johan moved his grip up to his arm. "Yes...I will. Johan Andersen..." The words started tumbling out of his mouth before he could grab them and stuff them back into his head. "...Will you go out on a date with m-me? Not anything big, just maybe dinner and a movie, o-or something..." His jaw dropped as Johan leaned forward to gently kiss his very red face.

"That sounds wonderful, Juudai."

_"Boys and girls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see,_

_This our town of Halloween."_

* * *

><p>Gah! Finally, I'm done with this!<p>

Sorry this is a day late, I've been busy recently with school and swimming. But swim season's over, so I'll have more time for writing. I'm so excited!

So, please read and review! I'd love to know how I'm doing!

-Rose


End file.
